Emily Booth
by FoundAgain
Summary: How one moment can change a lifetime, over and over again. BB


**I highly recommend listening to Locke'd Out Again by Michael Giacchino**** while reading this. It makes it more, emotional... I guess. The link is in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or its characters. It all belongs to Fox.**

Seeley Booth sat in the sand, looking off into the water mindlessly. The waves roared and crashed on top of each other, creating a contest that could not be won. There was always another wave.

Seeley Booth watched his daughter. She danced among the waves. She was full of joy; full of life. She pointed at the water. She wanted her Daddy to find that happiness too.

Seeley Booth stayed seated.

He sat and thought about how one moment could define a lifetime.

BB

Temperance Brennan had solved the case, once again. The paperwork was done, the bad guy was in jail. Nothing in life was as sweet as satisfaction. She sauntered into her office and directed herself toward the chair.

Temperance Brennan swiveled around to face the wall. She sighed, looking down at her protruding stomach. Her aching back and odd cravings were taking their toll. Pregnancy definitely had its limits

Temperance Brennan wasn't completely bothered by her current situation, if only Booth would let her at least pretend to be normal.

Temperance Brennan loved the man anyway.

So she sat and waited for him to fetch her from her office and whisk her away home.

BB

Booth tucked their child in bed. He kissed her forehead and promised to scare the monsters out of the closet. He watched her say her prayers. He closed his eyes, wondering how the moment would end

Booth soon went to his own bed. He knelt by his bedside and prayed to God. He prayed for his daughter. He wanted his daughter to always feel his love. He prayed until sleep overtook his brain.

Booth slept through the night. It was a rare occurrence.

His daughter, Emily, tossed and turned the whole time.

Dreaming of her mother.

BB

Temperance was exhausted. But, after hours upon hours of strenuous labor, she could finally hold her daughter.

Temperance looked her daughter in the eyes and promised to always love her.

No matter what.

So when she handed her daughter, Emily Joy Booth, into her husband's arms, she knew was ready for whatever came next.

She could never abandon her daughter.

BB

Seeley Booth never though anything could be more beautiful. He never thought he could feel so much love.

But as he stood over his wife and child, all previous thoughts were cast out the window. In their place was the feeling of a new beginning.

A family.

When Temperance handed over their daughter, and as he held her for the first time, he made a promise.

He would always make sure she was loved. Especially by him.

BB

Bones knew her daughter was safe with Angela. What could go wrong? It seemed that even though Emily was completely safe, there was this irrational fear.

Booth told her it was normal.

Bones ignored this feeling and got back to work. There was a murderer out there, and it was her job to catch him.

To keep her baby safe.

BB

Booth drove the SUV toward the suspects home. He watched Bones stare out the window.

Booth knew that she had never really experienced this kind of love before.

He didn't know how to describe it. He had termed it true love. Love born out of love.

He also didn't know the suspect was guilty.

Or that the suspect was paranoid, armed, and crazy.

BB

When they rushed her through the hospital doors, Seeley Booth couldn't help but flashback to a different time.

When his daughter was born.

He remembered how they rushed Temperance down the hall, calming both of the expecting parents.

He almost smiled.

Seeley Booth was sitting in the waiting room when the called him over.

He walked into an empty patient room.

He spoke with a doctor, who told him they did all they could.

Seeley Booth cried in that empty patient room.

How did one moment go so wrong?

BB

My name is Emily Booth.

My Mommy died when I was four years old. Now I'm six.

Every day I wake up and brush my teeth and comb my hair and eat my breakfast with my Daddy's help.

Every day before I go to school my Daddy tells me how much I look like my Mommy.

Daddy tells me stories of how smart and pretty and good my Mommy was. He says she was the smartest woman he ever knew, and my Daddy doesn't lie.

When I get home from school and before I go to bed Daddy makes me say my prayers. He makes sure I pray to Mommy so that she has the chance to tell me how much she loves me.

Because Daddy says Mommy will never abandon me as long as I don't abandon her.

I miss my Mommy sometimes, and sometimes I don't remember her.

But I have my Daddy, and I know he will always love me very much.

I may only be six years old, but I know my Mommy's not ever coming to see me again. My Mommy is in Heaven. But Heaven is a place where people can still love you from.

And Heaven is a place where people can love people back.


End file.
